


The Wild Cards

by CosmicCurator



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira and Yu being super supoortive and loving, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Helping Minato readjust to life, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel Fix-It, also minako is there and canon, inspired by a discord chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCurator/pseuds/CosmicCurator
Summary: With one week left before he goes back home, Akira wakes up in the Velevet room once again. They have on final job for him. Team up with Narukami Yu and rescue Arisato Minato.





	1. Welcome Back to the Velvet Room

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the first one that thought of this ship? My need for validation and originality wants to say yes. This was all based on a bunch of headcanons between me and a couple friends in a Pegoryu discord chat. This chapter is a little explanation heavy, but I promise it'll lighten up afterwards

Akira walked into LeBlanc and stretched. Today the public bath dos their special medicinal bath so he came back more relaxed than usual. He let out a content sigh as he walked up the stairs to his room.

 

“Have a nice bath, Joker?” A voice called out to him when he reached the top. The voice belonged to Morgana, a black cat with white on his paws,  tip of his tail, and around his mouth. He was sitting on the cabinet right by the stairs. He may not look like much now, but he was an integral part of Phantom Thieves.

 

“Yeah!” Akira answered. He walked over to his bed. Morgana jumped down and followed him.

 

“I can't believe you're leaving here in a week.” Morgana said. He jumped onto the bed when Akira sat down.

 

“I know. But I did my year so I have to go home.” Akira sighed.

 

“You don't _have_ to….” Morgana muttered. Akira just shook his head and lie down. Morgana curled up in a ball next to Akira's left leg. Akira pulled the comforter over him and closed his eyes.

* * *

 

Akira felt something change around him. Actually everything felt different. His bed felt different. His comforter was gone. Even the air was different. Everything was just different…..yet in a way it was very familiar. ‘ _No way.. ‘_ Slowly and cautiously, Akira opened his eyes. ‘ _Shit!_ ’ He recognized those blue walls. He slowly sat up and there he was in the prison cell of the Velvet Room. This time, however, his cell door was wide open.

 

“Welcome back.” Akira's eyes were still adjusting, but he could recognize the voice of Lavenza. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple times. His vision cleared and he saw the young girl standing next to the table in a blue dress, and matching headband with white butterfly ornaments and yellow roses. Behind the table was an older looking man in a black suit and white gloves. His appearance seemed normal enough except his large, bloodshot eyes, long nose and pointed ears.

 

“Igor?” Akira whispered. He wanted to walk over, but hesitated. Even though they defeated Yaldabaoth back in December, he was a god and who knows if a god could really die. Akira kept his guard up.

 

“We apologize for the disruption, but we need your help once again. Please, have a seat.” Igor spoke in a warm tone. He gestured in front if him and a chair materialized on the other side if the table. Akira relaxed hearing Igor’s voice. He got up and slowly walked over. As he stepped out of the cell, he noticed 3 other unfamiliar figures standing beside Igor. Akira hesitated again, but seeing them he relaxed almost instantly.

 

Though their appearances were different, they had blue outfits similar to Lavenza, and the same platinum hair and gold eyes that she had. Come to think of it, Lavenza did mention having siblings. One woman stood to Igor's right looked almost exactly like an older Lavenza. She had a much thinner headband and her dress was much more form fitting. It was belted around the waist and had two rows of four blue circles with gold trim going down each side.

 

On Igor's left were two people, a man and a woman. The woman stood directly to Igor's right. She dressed like a stewardess. She had short hair and wore a blue hat. Her dress was sleeveless and seemed more loose than the older woman’s and had a single row of five black-lined circles outside small yellow circles. She had blue thigh high boots and black stockings. The man to her right was slightly taller and wore a black-collared, long-sleeved shirt under a blue suit with a blue necktie. He had black pants with blue lines running through the sides, and black shoes. He also wore a blue hat that looked like a bell boy’s and there were four black-lined circles outside big black circles on his abdomen.

 

Lavenza, the older woman, and the man had serious looks on their faces. The short-haired woman, however, had a cheery, almost playful smile on her face. They all were holding different sized books. Lavenza’s book looked to be the biggest. Akira took a seat and faced Igor. “Before we continue, introductions are in order. These are my former assistants.” Igor gestured to his right. “This is Margaret.” Margaret gave a slight curtsy and nod. Igor gestured to his left “And here we have Elizabeth and Theodore.” Theodore bowed. Elizabeth just smiled and playfully waved with her fingers.

 

“H-hello. Nice to meet you I'm--”

 

“Kurusu Akira.” Margaret interrupted. She held her book open and the pages started turning rapidly with a light blue light shining from them. “Currently 17 years old. Former second year student at Shujin Academy.”

 

“You awoke to the power of the wild card on your first day of school.” Elizabeth spoke next, her book open like Margaret’s was. “And you were bonded with the gentleman thief, Arsene.”

 

“You awoke to the power of The World and was then bound to the great Demon Lord Satanael.” Theodore spoke up next with his book open. “You defeated the false God Yaldabaoth. Saving not only our Master, but the world. You have out thanks.” With that, all four of them bowed to him.

 

“Um...you’re….welcome?” Akira didn't really know what to say or feel. These three strangers seemed to know everything about him, at least pertaining to the past year. He turned back to Igor “S-so you said you needed my help again?”

 

“Yes. It has to do with a previous holder of the wild card. I will let Elizabeth explain it as she oversaw his progress and got to know him much better.” Igor gestured to Elizabeth who stepped forward.

 

“It was about seven years ago…” Elizabeth began, her voice somber. “A boy just about your age also woke to the power of the wild card. He fought shadows alongside other persona users much like you and your friends. Although they did not have specific targets, they just wanted to find the truth about shadows. Unfortunately, they inadvertently broke the seal on Nyx, the queen of shadows, who would have ended all life on Earth….” Elizabeth paused. She looked sad. “The boy awakened the ultimate power of the Arcana, The Universe. With it he was able to seal Nyx. But it cost him his life.” Elizabeth stopped talking there. It was quiet for a few moments, then Margaret stepped forward.

 

“He sacrificed himself, and his soul is currently being used as a seal to not only hold back Nyx, but also keep Erebus, the collective manifestation of humanity's grief and negative emotion, from reaching her. Because Erebus is the manifestation of humanity's consciousness, it can never truly be defeated.”

 

“That sounds terrible.” Akira murmured. “So his soul is trapped wherever this Nyx is?”

 

Margaret nodded “Yes.”

 

“Is there a chance that this Erebus could still break his seal?” Akira asked.

 

“At this time no, but it is unknown what the future holds. A global catastrophe could strengthen Erebus to the point of being able to call down Nyx. Before now, Elizabeth has been watching over the seal and destroying Erebus when it gets strong enough to take form and call Nyx again. But in between those times she has been searching for a way to free him but also keep Nyx sealed.”

 

“AND I FOUND IT!” Elizabeth exclaimed, slamming her book open on the table, and interrupting Margaret. Akira jumped a little at the sudden loud this of the book.

 

Margaret shook her head and rolled her eyes. “Honestly Elizabeth. Could you show at least a sliver of decorum for once?”

 

“You were taking too long! I'm sure our visitor wants to know why he is back here. Isn't that right?”

 

“I-I’m good.” Akira answered. Elizabeth was right, however, he did want to know why he was there. But he could feel tension already building up between Margaret and Elizabeth.

 

“We're gonna send you and Yu to go save him and replace the seal.” Elizabeth ignored Akira.

 

“Me and...me?” Akira cocked his head to the side.

 

“No, no. Not you and _you_ . You and _Yu_!” Elizabeth repeated herself, still not realizing what she was saying. Akira just shook his head.

 

“Now you're confusing him. He doesn't know who Yu is, yet. He is currently our Master's guest. You need to be more mindful and respectful to him.” Margaret scolded.

 

Elizabeth just shook her head and shrugged. “How was I to know that? Yu knew all about Minato. I thought you all explained that.”

 

“Well if you just kept your post instead of abandoning it without word, you'd be in the loop more.” Margaret sounded annoyed now.

 

“Oh I see what this is.” Elizabeth turned to Margaret with a defiant smirk. “You're just jealous I went out on my journey and I'm now stronger than you.”

 

“....What was that?” Margaret snarled. Whatever tension Akira felt before paled in comparison to what was going on now. For one thing, there were actual, visible sparks coming from Margaret. She turned to face Elizabeth, Akira was legitimately afraid Igor might combust between their gaze “Would you like to test that theory sister?”

 

“A duel to the death.” Elizabeth answered.

 

Margaret smirked “Ah the usual!” Suddenly both sisters jumped in the air and landed about ten feet behind Igor, about five feet apart from each other. They were both flowing light blue with their books open.

 

“Elizabeth, Margaret. Come on!” Theodore pleaded, running back to them.

 

“Get out of the way Theo!” “If you don't want to duel, then move!”

 

Akira was dumbfounded. He slowly started laughing. It was clear none of them were human. These were very powerful beings. Yet watching Margaret, Elizabeth, and now Theodore quarreling and carrying on like regular human siblings was funny.

 

“Do my former assistants amuse you?” Igor asked.

 

“Not really. In all honesty, it's a bit frightening. But seeing such powerful beings fighting like human children is kinda funny.” Akira chuckled “Aren't you going to do anything though? They said a duel to the death.”

 

“Oh no. I learned long ago it's best to stay out of family affairs. And for beings like them, a “duel to the death” really means “fight until someone gives up or gets bored.” In most cases, it's best to just let it run its course. However, if it gets to be too much….Well…” Igor gestured over to Lavenza. Akira looked and noticed she was holding her book as high up as she could get it. Realizing what she was going to do, Akira tried plugging his ears with his fingers.

 

He watched as she let go of her book, and it landed with a loud bang that rang throughout the Velvet Room. Akira still flinched. But he saw the three in the back jumped and stopped dead in their tracks. It got really quiet, Akira even held his breath. Lavenza’s book opened and suddenly a powerful wind started blowing, Akira shielded his eyes. After about a minute or two, the wind died down. Akira opened his eyes and the three older siblings were standing back in their places as of nothing happened, but the looks on their faces told him that they were fighting.

 

“I apologize for my transgressions. Margaret bowed.

 

“As do I.” Elizabeth also bowed. They stayed like that for a few moments before Elizabeth spoke up again “Your turn Theo.”

 

“Me? But I didn't do anything!” Theo argued.

 

“Theo.” Lavenza said calmly.

 

Theo quickly bowed. “We apologize Kurusu-san.”

 

“It's okay.” Akira responded. The three of them stood up straight. “So….. I'm supposed to work with this Yu guy to help get Minato back?”

 

“Yes.” Margaret. “Narukami Yu was my charge about 3 years ago. Thankfully, he did not have to sacrifice himself to complete his destiny.”

 

“I see.” Akira answered ‘ _I hope he's cute_.’ He thought. “Did you have a charge too, Theo?”

 

“I….Yes…” Theodore answered softly, looking down.

 

“Let me explain.” Elizabeth interjected. “Theo and I actually had the same charge. However, because of how Minato originally gained his powers as a persona user, an alternate reality was created where he was a female named Minako. Theodore took charge of the alternate reality and I took charge of the prime reality. We didn't know at the time but Minato’s soul had been split between both realities, and in the end, when it came to sacrificing their souls, Minako and the alternate reality ceased to exist.”

 

“A whole world of people just disappeared?” Akira exclaimed.

 

Lavenza spoke up this time “We checked everything and Minako seemed to be the only deviation between our reality and theirs.”

 

“That doesn't make it any better.” Akira protested.

 

“Do not worry with the method Elizabeth uncovered, both Minato and Minako should come back as two different people with their own souls.” Margaret reassured him.

 

“Well….okay... What is this method?” Akira asked. Elizabeth opened her book and slid a card over the table to him. He picked it up, it was the Fool Arcana

 

“We harness the power of multiple wild cards. Between You, Yu, Minato, and myself, we should be able to create an even stronger seal that will release Minato. However, it comes with the heavy price of the three of you losing your personas forever.”

 

“I thought I already lost mine.”

 

“Not really.” Lavenza spoke. “You lost the ability to summon your persona because it was tied to the Metaverse, which no longer exists. You still have them currently. But you will lose them forever to make this seal. Is that okay?”

 

Akira thought for a moment, then nodded. “Yes. This guy, or I guess guy and girl, sacrificed their whole lives to save us. The least I could do is give up my personas to save them.”

 

“Wonderful news.” Igor beamed. “Now I think it is time you met Yu Narukami. Spend some time getting to know each other. The better you know each other, the better synergy you'll have, making the seal even stronger.”

 

“Are you going to bring him here?” Akira asked.

 

“He's already here. Just go through there .” Igor pointed at one of the jail cells. It suddenly lit and opened.

 

“Okay.” Akira got up and walked towards the open jail cell. He turned and waved before entering the jail cell.

 

Akira was teleported to a small, well-lit room. There were a few windows the let in a bright light, but he couldn't tell if there was an “outside” or not. There was a door on the far end of the room across from him. In between was a small table with two chairs. One of the chairs was taken up by a boy that looked about Akira's age. He was probably “Yu”. He had a foot up against the edge of the table and was balancing on the back legs of the chair he was sitting in.

 

“Ah finally!” Yu exclaimed. He jumped up from the chair when he noticed Akira. Yu was a little taller than Akira. He had silver hair in a bowl cut and was wearing a black jacket and gray turtleneck shirt along with black pants. _And he was gorgeous_. Akira blushed a little when Yu came up to him. Yu held out his hand “I'm Narukami Yu. Nice to meet you!” Yu smiled.

 

“You're beautiful.” Akira muttered.

 

“Ah geez...” Yu slowly pulled his hand back and nervously scratched the back of his neck. He started to blush. “Well uh….thank you.” He coughed “You're very cute yourself.” He gave Akira a timid smile. “C-come sit down. Let's talk.”


	2. Yu Narukami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKira sits down with Yu to talk and get to know each other before going out on their mission

Yu sat back down in his chair and Akira sat across from him. “So…” Yu spoke up first. He leaned against his hand with his elbow on the table.  “You got a name? Or would you rather I call you ‘Cutie’ during this whole thing?” He smiled at Akira.

Akira's eyes grew wide as he blushed. He returned the smile and leaned in with both his hands on the table. “Heh….Well I wouldn't mind being called that. Especially by you.” Akira locked eyes with Yu and started leaning closer to him. Yu followed suit, leaning in towards Akira. Closer. And closer. And….Closer……

And……

 

 _…..Closer_ ……

 

At the last second, Akira sits back in his seat with a smirk. “I'm Kurusu Akira. Second year at Shujin Academy and leader of the Phantom Thieves.” He held out his hand over the table.

Yu sat there stunned for a minute or so. Confused at what just happened and blushing.  Then he chuckled and sat back and shook Akira's hand “Kurusu-kun. Nice to meet you. I'm Narukami Yu, second year from Yasogami High. And I'm the leader of….” Yu stopped. “Ummm…..actually we never came up with a name. But we did investigate mysterious murders happening in a small town called Inaba.”

“Second year? Margaret said you were her charge 3 years ago. Did you get your powers in junior high?” Akira asked.

“What? No….umm.” Yu sighed. “It's kinda hard to explain, I don't quite get it myself. I was a second year 3 years ago--”

“Wait so you're 20 now?” Akira interrupted.

“No….not exactly. I said it was hard to explain. So uhh…” Yu scratched the back of his of his head and continued. “So the ‘Present Day’ me would be 20. And I was….I guess….Margaret called out to me and they told me of their plan. I agreed but the little one…..La...Lava...uhh”

“Lavenza.” Akira corrected.

“Right! She said that right now, since I haven't used my powers in so long, I wasn't strong enough for their plan. But she had an idea what to do and said I had to trust her. She said they needed ‘me’ at the peak of my power, which was shortly after the end of my second year. She wouldn't tell me what she was going to do, she said it would be better that way. Everything went dark. When I woke up I was sitting in front of them. Everything was hazy. I barely made out her saying something along the lines of “it is better to imbue the past with knowledge of the future than the other way around.” And I distinctly heard Elizabeth say “And it greatly cuts down on the risk!” I was then instructed to come sit here while they bring in the other guest.”

Yu crossed his arms and sighed. Akira was listening intently. “Sounds like they fused your present self with your past self.” He had an idea what Lavenza might have done. The thought caused him to shudder.

“What?” Yu asked, catching Akira shudder.

“Nothing….I'm surprised they could do something like that with a human.” Akira lies somewhat. He was surprised, but he didn't want to bring up the….interesting ways he fused and strengthened personas with Lavenza back before she was put back together. “It sounds kinda scary and dangerous.”

Yu chuckled. “You're one to talk.”

“What do you mean?” Akira furrowed his brow.

Yu leaned forward and places a hand on the table. “I had some time to kill waiting for you. And I was able to learn all about you and the Phantom Thieves. Using yourself as live bait. Risking being murdered by a traitor and playing dead for a month. Fighting an evil God that was able to take over Igor's body and split Lavenza into two.”

Akira blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head. “Well when you put it that way, I sound pretty badass!” Akira smirked.

“Badass or dumbass?” Yu shot back. Akira gasped softly and looked offended for a moment. Yu started laughing. “I'm just kidding.”

Akira crossed his arms and pouted “It's hardly fair that you know all that about me, but I don't know anything about you. All I really know is your name, your school, and that you think I'm cute.”

“Well then by all means. Ask me anything.” Yu smiled.

Akira looked off to the side, thinking of what to ask. He then looked straight into Yu’s eyes and placed his hands on the table. "You dating anyone?"

Yu chuckled "You're pretty forward huh? No unfortunately not. You?"  
  
"No....I did like someone though but he was--"   
  
"Lemme guess you're best friend, a lovable idiot who was straight." Yu interrupted.

"Close. Bi actually.” Akira replied. “But he had been secretly dating this other boy when I confessed."

“Yeowch. That had to hurt.” Yu frowned slightly. He reached over and gently placed his hand on top of Akira's.

“It was just really bad timing. They were together a couple months, but kept it a secret cuz the volleyball coach would have terrorized both of them worse than he already had.” Akira explained

“Volleyball coach? Oh you're first target?” Yu asked.

“Yep. When we started our mission to change his heart, my friend, Ryuji, promised his boyfriend, Mishima, once the change of heart happened, they could finally be open. Then the day came when the change of heart happened. We hung out after school on the rooftop and had a short celebration. Me, Ryuji, Mishima, and two other Phantom Thieves Ann and Morgana.”

* * *

_“Wow. I can't believe you guys did it!” Mishima was astonished._

_“I was afraid we failed too.” Ann added_

_“Nyahaha. You should never doubt me!” Morgana boasted._

_“I wanna tell you all something.” “Hey I got somethin to say!”_

_Akira and Ryuji spoke up at the same time. Everyone got quiet. After about a minute Ryuji gestured to Akira  “Y-you go ahead man… You are the leader.”_

_Akira nodded and took a deep breath. “I came here a criminal. Everything was stacked against me. You had no reason to look at me, let alone become my friends. And now we got rid of a terrible person. Thank you all….. Especially you Ryuji. You were the first person I met. And despite being strangers you risked your life to help me in Kamoshida’s castle, and stuck by me this whole time.”_

_“It was nothing man.” Ryuji said with a smile and slight blush._

_Akira took a deep breath. “I love you, Ryuji.” It got quiet again. “I love you. I know I've only known you for a short time but just being around you, brightens up my day.”_

_“Awww. Akira.” Ann smiled._

_“Really you couldn’t do better then him?” Morgana asked_

_“Wh-what!?!” Mishima was confused._

_Ryuji didn't say anything. He just looked down on the ground. “Akira….. Thank you….. But….” All the color and heat drained from Akira's body when he heard “But….” He watched as Ryuji slowly walked over to Mishima and grabbed his hand. Still looking at the floor, Ryuji continued. “Me n’ Mishima have been together for a couple months. We had to keep it secret cuz we knew Kamoshida would make life so much worse for us…. And he already ruined my life and abused Mishima almost daily….. This is what I wanted to tell everyone..” Ryuji trailed off._

_Mishima spoke up softly “Ryuji promised me that we would finally be free to be together once you took care of Kamoshida. And when Kamoshida spilled everything, Ryuji said he wanted to tell you all first before anything…. Akira….”_

_“I’m sorry.” “Sorry” Both of them looked at Akira and apologized. Akira bumped his head against the door. He just now noticed he had been slowly backing away this entire time._

_“No, no. Don't…. Don't be silly. Why would you need to apologize to me for….for being together. Especially if you're happy.”  Akira was rambling._

_Mishima noticed Akira desperately trying to open the door. “Akira. Are you okay?” He asked, taking a step forward._

_“I'm fine. Sojiro just needs to see me after school so I gotta go.” Akira managed to open the door and darted down the stairs, as his friends tried to call out to him._

* * *

Akira slowly pulled his hand out from under Yu’s and brought it up to rub his eyes gently with his fingers. He wasn't crying, but his eyes were burning. “I just ran away from them. I must’ve blacked out, cuz next thing I know Sojiro is telling me that he heard what happened at the school from the news and was glad I wasn't involved. I just told him it was a lot and needed to rest. I went upstairs and cried into my pillow.”

“Does it still hurt?” Yu asked. His voice sounded like it was coming from somewhere else.

“A bit. It took me a few days and, I got over it, and I eventually got over him. We're still best friends and him and Mishima are honestly so cute together. But that moment on the rooftop was so real and raw, I hate thinking about it cuz it still makes me emotional. Confessing in front of everyone and absolutely killing the good mood we were all in.” Akira sighed and dropped his hand to his lap and opened his eyes. He frowned and realized a few things. First, Yu was no longer sitting across from him. Second, akira seemed to be leaning off to the left instead of sitting straight up in his chair like he was a moment ago. But most importantly, Yu was now sitting next to him and hugging his head into his chest. Akira slowly wrapped his arms around Yu's waist. They sat there quietly for a few moments before Akira started laughing.

“What's up?” Yu asked.

Akira sat up and looked Yu in the eye “Haha, sorry. It's just…..I was supposed to be learning more about you, and all I ended up doing was telling you more about myself.”

Yu smirked “I just have that effect on people.” They both started laughing. “Ask me a real question then.”

“Ummmmm…..Oh what’s your main persona?”

“Izanagi.” Yu answered.

“Izanagi? As in Izanagi, God that created Japan. That Izanagi?” Akira asked, amazed.

“Yep yep. Kinda funny. My persona is a God and yours are demons. I mean Arsene and then Satanael.”

“What can I say? I'm a rebel.” Akira joked. Yu laughed.

They started talking more easily. Yu went on about his own journey with the murder investigation, his team, the world inside the T.V. He talked about his friends. Akira joined in talking about the Phantom Thieves and a few people he met that helped them. They went back and forth, talking about different places they went to on their journeys. The shadows they fought. Eventually they started talking about interests, hobbies, places they liked to go, their hopes for the future. They talked for what felt like hours, but this room was removed from the regular flow of time, so they could have been talking for hours or even minutes.

Eventually they stopped talking and leaned against each other, Akira's head on Yu’s shoulder and Yu leaning his head on Akira's. “So are we ready?” Yu asked.

Akira sighed “Do we have to go now?”

“Not really. Time flows differently here, so we could really stay here as long as we want. Then go through that door and it'll be like a few minutes after we walked in.” Yu explained.

“But we should probably do it now. I mean we did promise a bunch of super powerful people we would. Plus I kinda feel bad for that guy that's stuck as a seal to keep humanity from dooming itself.” Akira stated.

“Well shit when you put it that way, we should definitely go.” Akira nodded, and slowly the two boys sat up straight and stood up. They both stretched a bit and made their way to the door. Akira arrived there first and stood there. Yu stood to Akira's left. “You ready?” He looked to Akira.

Akira held Yu’s hand and interlocked their fingers and nodded. “Ready as I'll ever be.”

They both turned to the door. Yu slowly reached out with his free hand and opened the door. The other side was dark. So dark, not even the light from the room let them see what was there.  Yu felt a slight tremble from Akira's arm, so Yu gently squeezed his hand. They both started walking forward, but before they got through the door, Yu stopped. Akira kept walking. “Wait!” Yu exclaimed suddenly. Akira stopped and turned around. “I need to tell you something!”

“What?” Akira looked confused.

Suddenly, Yu pulled Akira to him, places his left arm around Akira's lower back and kissed him. Akira gasped into the kiss. Yu could feel his face getting hot. He pulled back and looked at Akira, who stared back with his eyes wide open. “I...I just….” Yu felt tongue tied. He coughed and started speaking again. “Just…. Just in case we never see each other after this or…..Or don't come back…. I wanted to kiss you.” Yu blushed and scratched the back if his head. He felt like a dork. That was such a dumb and negative reason to kiss someone. Especially Akira.

While Yu was lost in thought, Akira wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled Yu into another kiss. Akira pulled back and saw Yu looking shocked. He smiled and placed his hands on either side of Yu’s face and gave him another small peck on the lips. “I kissed you because we are going to make it back. And because I wanna keep kissing you as much as I can when we do.” Yu smiled and hugged Akira tight. They stood there a few minutes before releasing. Then Yu grabbed Akira's hand. Their fingers interlaced. They nodded at each other and ran through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you wanna die cuz you're a hard core Pegoryu stan and had to sink that ship hard to make room for Protag shipping. 
> 
> Also who has time for a believable and realistic build to a relationship when you can just write two cute boys kissing right after they meet XD.


	3. I Am Thou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Yu start on their mission to save Minato, but run into some trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO I'M BACK

Yu and Akira continued running towards a bright light, holding each other’s hands tightly. Once they reached it, the light seemed to envelop them. They closed and covered their eyes. Suddenly the light was gone. Slowly they opened their eyes and started to look around. Where were they? It looked like they were in space. But they could breath, and the ground…..wait ground? “AH!” Akira looked down. He shrieked and jumped back. He furrowed his brows and lightly stomped his foot a couple times. The space beneath his feet was solid, even though it looked like he wasn’t standing on anything. He slowly walked back towards Yu and looked ahead of them. This place was so strange. There were large rock formations, and what looked like ruined buildings in the distance.

 

Way far out on the horizon was a sliver of yellow light. “There.” Yu announced.He held his arm up to point at the yellow light. “Whoa!” He was surprised to see his sword materialize in his hand. It almost threw him off balance. He steadied himself and pointed with his sword. “That’s where he is.”

 

Akira chuckled at Yu almost falling over. “Well good. At least we know which way to go.” He looked up to you and let out a soft gasp. “You wear glasses?”

 

“Huh?” Yu turned to Akira and then felt his face and yep, the glasses he wore when investigating the Midnight Channel were there. “Oh! Yeah kinda. They’re special glasses that helped us navigate through the haze in Midnight Channel.” He adjusted his glasses and looked at Akira.  _ ‘Wow... He looks so hot in his costume.’ _ Yu checked Akira out completely. Akira was now wearing a black ankle-length tailcoat, a high-necked vest with gold accents, black jogger-style pants, brown-black winklepickers , and a pair of red gloves.

 

“My eyes are up here.” Akira said in a smug voice. Two of his red-gloved fingers pointed at his eyes behind his mask. It gave him a very menacing and mysterious, yet equally alluring look.

 

Yu blushed and looked away, but then turned back a few seconds later. “Hey! This may be the only chance I get to see you in your Phantom Thief costume ‘Joker’. Indulge me a little.”

 

Akira smirked “Well that’s true.” He took a step back and posed for Yu. Slowly he turned around and stopped once he was facing away from Yu. He started taking off his jacket and letting it fall down to his elbows, exposing is upper arms and back in his form fitting vest.

 

Yu whistled “Daaamn. That is hot!” Akira chuckled and spun back around, pulling his jacket back up on his shoulders. “Aw man.” Yu pouted.

 

“Hey, no whining. Just think of it as a preview of what's to come.” Akira smirked playfully before turning his attention to the pillar of light in the distance. “Are you ready, Yu?” 

 

“Yes. Let’s go.” They nodded to each other and ran forward. Yu stopped them when they arrived to a rock formation. “Hang on…. I sense something.” They took a few cautious steps and looked around. 

 

“I don’t see anything.” Akira stated. He looked up and pointed. “I can get up on that rock and see if I can find anything.”

 

“Are you sure?” Yu asked with a hint of worry.

 

“I got this.” Akira smirked and gave Yu a thumbs up. He ran to the rock and jumped up. He ran and leapt up the side until he got to the top and began scanning the surroundings. “I still don’t see anything!” He yelled down to Yu. He was about to get back down when everything started to shake, causing him to lose his footing and fall off the side of the rock. 

 

“AKIRA!” Yu yelled as he ran to the side, hoping to catch him before he hit the ground. Akira managed to kick off the side and tumble when he hit the ground to a crouching position. “Are you okay?” Yu kneeled next to him.

 

“Y-yeah. I think I made it somehow…” Akira extended his arms and moved his wrists to see if he was hurting anywhere. Yu sighed and stood up holding out his hand to Akira. Akira took it and stood up with Yu’s help. He stretched out each leg and tapped each foot a couple times. ‘Looks like nothing hurts.’ He finally looked up And noticed Yu staring at him intensely. He suddenly pulled Akira up against him. Akira blushed. “Y-Yu….I...I’m fi--”

 

**THUNK**

 

It was loud and close. Akira looked back. There was a large broadsword stuck in the ground, right where he had been standing. “LOOK OUT!” Yu yelled. Akira looked up There were two large shadows in front of them. One had a sword that it was trying to pull out of the ground. The other had a giant axe that was coming down on them. Yu swing his sword up with all his might, managing to hit the the axe. The recoil caused both Yu and the shadow to stumble back. 

 

The shadow managed to recover first and begun to swing at Yu again. “YU!” Akira yelled. He pulled out his pistol and started firing at the shadow’s face. The shadow dropped its axe and fell back.”Are you okay?”

 

Yu steadied himself and looked up “Yeah!” He saw the oth shadow managed to pull its sword from the ground and readied to swing down again. “Stay behind me!” He ordered as he rushed in front of Akira. The shadow’s blade came crashing down. Yu held his sword up to block the shadow. Their swords crossed. Despite the size of both the shadow and its sword, Yu managed to hold it off. But he was so focused on the sword, he didn't see the shadows fist coming from the side. 

 

“YU!” Akira called out. But it was too late. The shadow let up on its sword just as the punch connected, flinging Yu to the side against the rock wall by Akira. Yu groaned. Akira went to him and kneeled down and held him in his right arm. He grabbed his pistol with his left hand and began shooting. But all he heard was clicks.  _ ‘FUCK! Empty! _ ’ He threw the gun to the side and cradled Yu as the shadow raised its arm. ‘I’m sorry. Yu…. Morgana…. Everyone…’ Akira squeezed his eyes shut and held on to Yu tightly waiting for the shadow’s sword to hit them. 

 

There was a loud clang instead. As if something  got in the way of the sword followed by a strange gurgling noise. “Huh?” Akira slowly opened his eyes and looked up. Directly above him was a familiar form in red with large black wings. “Arsene!” Akira called out. Arsene had one leg straight out with blood dripping from the dagger on his heel. Clearly Arsene slit the shadow’s throat with it.

 

“As I said…” Arsene began. “ ‘We shall meet again’. Did you ever doubt me?” Arsene raised his top hat towards Akira and gave him a smirk. That's when Akira noticed another figure in front of him. This one was clad in black and had been holding back the shadow. Akira did not recognize this persona, but he had an idea who it could be.

 

“I-Iza...nagi…?” Yu groaned. He coughed a couple times. He sat up on his own but leaned slightly against Akira. “I...I’m fine..” He held up a hand before Akira could say anything.

 

“It’s good to see you finally awake. I was afraid you would sleep through the fun!” Izanagi grunted at that last word as he pushed back against the shadow hard, causing it to fall backwards. Arsene floated down besides Izanagi, and with a wave of his hand, a wave of Curse magic enveloped the two shadows. Izanagi raised his sword and bolts of lightning crashed down on the shadows, killing them both. 

 

Akira let out a sigh and just fell back onto the ground. “I thought we were going to die.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes to see Yu crouched over him.

 

“I thought I would have to give Sleeping Beauty a wake-up kiss.” Yu smirked. He held out his hand to help Akira up.

 

“Should I close my eyes again?” Akira replied, taking Yu’s hand and standing up.

 

“Is it wise to be flirting here? There could be more, stronger shadows around.” Izanagi warned

 

“Relax. The shadows are defeated. Let the boys have their fun.” Arsene chuckled. 

 

“Yes these  _ two _ shadows are defeated. But there are many more around. And now that we’re out, they can definitely sense us.” Izanagi looked around as if trying to locate nearby shadows.

 

Arsene floated down to Yu. “Other Wild Card. Is this one always like this?” He asked, gesturing towards Izanagi.

 

“Am I like what?” Izanagi asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

 

“Well…” Yu began.

 

“Well,  _ WHAT _ ?” Izanagi’s annoyance was becoming more apparent. 

 

Yu pursed his lips and looked around, as if trying to come up with the best answer. He finally looked up. “Well...uh...You’re very….Dutiful! Yeah. And….Serious. Which helps keep me focused.”

 

“And you’re welcome for that.” Izanagi sounded pleased.

 

“But…” Yu continued. “It can be a bit much at times when I want to relax or try to take a breath.”

 

Izanagi scoffed. “I will not apologize for being mindful of our goals and surroundings. We were given this mission, and I intend to ensure we complete that mission without problem.”

 

The other three shared a look and laughed. Arsene floated over to Izanagi and slapped him on the back. “Ha. You are gonna be fun.”

 

“I do not like you.” Izanagi huffed.

 

“Really now? Well that is unfortunate since our dear charges over there seem to be very close.” Arsene gestured toward Akira and Yu.

 

“Well...That is...unfortunate…” Izanagi sounded defeated.

 

“Hey.” Yu interjected. “Maybe we should continue on.”

 

“Right. I saw where the pillar was when I went on top of the boulder. So we should head out that way.” Akira pointed. The other three nodded and continued on towards the pillar of light. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally gonan put the part where they reach minato in this chapter, but I decided to split it up and do that part next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think :). Also if you're worried about ages, everyone's gonna be the same age, and I'll explain how that's possible for Yu next chapter


End file.
